Friday the 13th
by Vic
Summary: this is my first fan fic and sorry for any spelling and grammer problems


Friday The 13th  
by Vic  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Gargoyles and Jason from Friday the 13th. So please do not sue me  
  
Warning: Character Deaths and maybe a bit gory for you  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Gargoyles had just woken up from their day's sleep and of course it was Friday 13th, so the Gargoyles decide to have the night off.  
  
Brooklyn:So what are you going to do tonight  
Broadway:Me and Angela are going to watch Friday the 13th  
Angela: yeah but I will be closing my eyes in the gory bits. Does anyone else want to see it with us?  
everyone said no as they had other things to do and they all went in different directions  
Broadway:Oh well looks like it's just us two then  
So Broadway and Angela go to the tv room and put the video on to watch. Angela and Broadway sat next to each other while Angela's head on Broadways shoulder.  
Broadway: Oh Fuck  
Angela:What  
Broadway:5 minutes into the film and I forgot the popcorn  
Angela:I go get it shall I  
Broadway:If you want  
Angela:Back in a minute and if I'm not back in 15 minutes send a serch party  
Broadway:Ok  
So Angela went to the kitchen. When she got there she heard some noises sounding like someone laughing. Angela turned round and saw someone's Shadow.  
Angela: Is that you Broadway and if it is that's not funny  
Angela started stepping back but then she tripped over somthing and Angela screamed and went flying back into something.  
  
Elisa:Angela, Angela you ok.   
Angela opened her eyes and saw Elisa, Bronx, Broadway And Goliath kneeling down  
Angela:yeah, yeah, how long was I out  
Broadwayabout 5 minutes we all heard you scream  
Angela:I tripped over somthing. What was it anyway  
Goliath:Bronx  
Elisa:How did you trip over him in the first place  
Angela:I heard someone laughing and a shadow and I started stepping back into something. I think that film is making my imagination go wild.  
Broadway: We can watch it another time. What if I make something to eat instead  
Angela:That sounds nice  
Broadway:So why don't you go and sit down in the libary and read a good book  
Angela kissed him and went to the libary  
  
Computer room  
  
Meanwhile in the computer room Lex was having problems with his computer  
Lexington:Oh fuck this computer is doing my fucking head in. Can't Xnanatos get a computer that fucking works.  
Just then Lex heard someone Laughing softly and evily  
Lexington:Is that you Brookyn. If it is your pissing me off  
Just then a hand grabbed the back of Lexintons neck and pushed his head into the computer shocking him violently. Then the laughing continued  
  
Outside  
  
Elisa:What's wrong with Bronx he seemes a little spooked  
Goliath:Maybe he's concerned that someones going to trip over him again  
Hudson:Or maybe he's just spooked on the Friday the 13th thing  
Elisa:Me and Goliath are going to the TV room. Do you want to come  
Hudson:Na I think I just stay here and get some more fresh air  
Elisa:Ok then. See you a bit later  
Then Elisa and Goliath left to go to the TV room  
Hudson:Looks like it's just you and me again  
Then Bronx heard somthing and started running indoors  
Hudson:Bronx where you going  
Then Hudson heard Bronx yelp and then he heard someone Laughthing  
Hudson:Bronx you ok boy  
Then a man came out wearing black and a hockey mask over his face and he was carrrying Bronx by the neck. He threw Bronx at Hudson and Hudson went to check on him but he saw that Bronx was dead with his neck broken. Hudsons eyes went white and got his sword out and charged at the killer, but the killer grabbed his hand and broke it and Hudson dropped his sword. The killer got is sword, grabbed Hudson by the shoulders and stabbed him. Hudson screamed out in pain and seeing the blood all over the floor and the killer stabbed him again through his heart, and killer walked off.  
  
Fox and David's room  
  
Fox:did you here that   
David:Hear what  
Fox:I thought I heared someone scream  
David:Maybe the Gargoyles are just scareing each other  
Fox:yeah maybe. Oh well come on Alex lets find Owen  
Fox took Alex out of the bedroom to find Owen and then Brooklyn came in  
Brooklyn:have you seen Lex. I thought he would be here but it doesn't look like it  
David:Last time I saw him he was he was in the computer room  
Brooklyn:I already checked he's not there.  
Brooklyn then left, but a few seconds later, Xnatoes heard a noise he just started to walk out the door when the killer came in holding brooklyn by the head and gun in the other hand with a silencer on it so the gun didn't make any noise he put the gun against Brooklyns head who was half concious shot him.  
David:Oh Fuck Brooklyn  
The killer put Brooklyn down and Xnatoes was about to tackle him but the killer got Hudson's sword and chopped his head off, and the killer left laughing  
  
T.V room  
  
Elisa:What was that  
Goliath:What was what  
Elisa:I thought I heard something  
Goliath:Like what  
Elisa:I not shaw it like someone was laughing and it's a bit quite tonight a little too quiet  
Goliath:I think I'll go and check on everyone to see if they are all alright  
Goliath then kissed Elisa on the forehead and left the room  
Elisa:I think I'll go find Angela  
Then Elisa left  
  
Kitchin  
  
Meanwhile Broadway was in the kitchen making dinner for Angela until Fox came in with Alex  
Fox:Hi Broadway what are you making  
Broadway:Tomato soup and pasta with ham and cheese sauce, Angela's favourate  
Fox:Very nice. Oh well I just get Alex a drink and put him to bed  
Broadway:Ok then  
Fox then left with Alex and then Broadway went into the freazer to get something when he came out he put some seasoning in the soup then he tasted it and then he spat it out.  
Broadway:What the Fuck is this  
he then stired the soup but he came across something and picked it up with his spoon and what he saw frighted him. It was a heart a real heart  
Broadway:Shit shit someones heart Shit Shit  
He then dropped the heart and then he opened the oven door and that momement he knew who's heart it was and he was in shock when he knew who it was.  
Broadway:Oh My God Hudson  
His head was in the oven and as he was about to scream out to the other something sharp hit the back of his neck and through his throat and blood poured out and Broadway was dead and the killer walked off laughthing  
  
Libary  
  
Elisa:Finally I found someone  
Angela:I thought everyone was staying in tonight  
Elisa:I thought so too or maybe everyone planning to scare us  
Angela:Maybe but Broadway isn't he's making my dinner  
Elisa:What is he making  
Angela:I have no Idea and anyway where's Goliath  
Elisa:He went looking for everyone  
Angela:Well he hasn't seen me yet  
Elisa:I better find him (Elisa gets up)  
Angela:yeah I better find Broadway before he burns  
Elisa:What's the mater (Angela bends down and picks something up) What is it?  
Angela:A bullet, is it one of yours  
Elisa:No different colour it looks like it's made of iron. Check under the couch to see whats under there. (Angela moved the couch and the they saw Owen underneath in a pool of blood)  
Angela:Oh my God is he dead   
Elisa:(Elisa checked his pulse) Yes. We got to tell Goliath and Xnatoes. I'll go get Goliath you get Xanatoes  
Angela:Ok  
Elisa:Oh and Angela  
Angela:Yes  
Elisa:Be Careful  
  
Fox and David's room  
  
Fox:Come on Alex, go to sleep for me. I know what you need, your blanket  
So Fox goes into the next room and opens her cupboard. As soon as she opened the cupboard she screamed and she saw the head of Xnatoes hanging by a coat hanger blood everywear. She kept Screaming and then a hand covered her mouth and she saw a knife in the killers other hand and he stabbed her with it. Just then Angela came in running and screamed  
Angela: Fox  
Angela watched in horror as the killer kept stabbing her. He then stopped and started to walk up to Angela but she ran off looking for the others. But the killer went in a different direction  
  
Outside  
  
Elisa:Goliath, are you here, Goliath, where are you  
Then Elisa heared footsteps and then she turned round and she saw the killer with his knife. Elisa got her gun out and started to shoot him but it wasn't working and kept walking and Elisa kept walking back but then she lost her footing and fell down some steps screaming and then landed on her front. She tried to get up but she was in pain so she dragged herself along the floor till her hand hit something wet, she looked at her hand and it was blood and looked over her shoulder and she Goliath in a pool of his own blood and she saw that he was stabbed reapeatedly  
Elisa:Goliath no  
Elisa put her arms round his neck and she starts crying but then she hears the footsteps of the killer and the killer stabs Elisa in the back till she was dead.  
  
Inside the Erie building  
  
Angela was running for her life looking for everyone but she feared everyone was dead she ran into the kitchin looking for Broadway but he wasn't there. Then she noticed that the freazer door was open and she walked in and saw Broadway in a pool of blood. She starts crying and kisses Broadway on the lips for the final time and and runs out of the kitchen but then she sees the killer walking up to her but Angela starts running but every door and corner she came to was a dead bodie of a human and a Gargoyle but just as she was about to go outside she saw which frightened her more was the death of her father and her best friend. Angela burst into tears and she heard the killer Laughing and she ran outside and bumped into someone and Angela screamed. But you guess who it was  
Demona:Angela, Angela it's ok what happend  
Angela:Mother everyones dead he killed them all ( Angela showed the dead bodies of Goliath and Elisa)  
Demona:Oh god he didn't kill Alex did he  
Angela:No I don't think so, Why  
Demona:So that you and I are finerly together  
Angela:(Angela stepped away from her) You Bitch you did this you are sick  
Demona:It was the only way to be together  
Angela:By killing my whole family, my clan (Angela tried to walk off but Demona grabed her hand)  
Demona:You don't have a choice you eather join me or die  
Angela:I rather die  
DemonaThen so be it (Demona got her Knife out but Angela grabbed it off her and stabbed her with it but then Demona saw the killer come) are Jason your just in time to kill my daughter (Jason grabbed Angela holding her arms) you always been the weakest one I am a shamed that you are my daughter. (Then Demona got her knife and stabbed Angela and Angela screamed  
  
Broadway:Angela wake up you were having a nightmare  
Angela:What. I 'm in the tv room  
Broadway:Yes we were watching Friday the 13th but you fell asleep from the start  
Angela:Oh and how many people did Jason kill  
Broadway:Jason didn't kill anyone it was his mother (Angela then got up) where are you going  
Angela:I just got to go somewhere, I'll be back later  
  
Angela:Mother  
Demona:Angela what are you doing here  
Angela:Enjoyed my dreams mother  
Demona:I didn't think you would find out but it was for your own goog  
Angela:Oh don't start that crap again a word of advice. Keep away from me, keep away from my family and don't think about doing more magic on us again or you have me to deal with. Oh and one more thing I am not weak your the weak one and I am a shamed that you are my mother  
(Angela then left for home)  
  
The End  



End file.
